Our Hectic Morning
by Strelitzi
Summary: Hanabi mempunyai kebiasaan ceroboh ketika meletakkan barang-barang pribadinya. Hinata sebagai kakak yang baik selalu membantu adik manisnya untuk menyelesaikan masalah (sepele) ini. Dibuat sebagai partisipasi dalam tantangan #Siblingisasi


**Naruto** (c) **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

Story by **Strelitzi**

 **.**

.

.

 _Tidak ada keuntungan materiil apapun dalam penulisan ini kecuai kepuasan pribadi_

.

.

.

* * *

"Kakak... apa kau melihat buku PR Sejarahku?" teriakan seorang gadis menjadi penghias di pagi hari. Tidak lupa diiringi suara buku terjatuh dan keributan lain yang muncul dari kamar tersebut.

Hinata hanya menghela napas bosan. Keributan seperti ini merupakan sarapan harian baginya. Sang adik yang berjarak lima tahun darinya itu memang tidak telaten dalam merapikan barang pribadinya. Jangan lupakan juga tingkat kecerobohan yang tidak bisa ditoleransi oleh seorang Hinata yang merupakan perfeksionis sejati.

"Kemarin kau mengerjakan PR di mana, Hanabi?" ucap Hinata berusaha sabar sembari menahan kesal. Hal kecil seperti ini yang membuat ia dan adiknya selalu memasuki kelas beberapa detik sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Jujur saja, hal itu melelahkan.

"Anak itu kebiasaan," timpal sang ayah yang sedang menikmati sarapannya. Koran pagi yang ada di tangannya lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan kerusuhan yang dibuat si bungsu.

"Tadi aku sudah ke ruang tamu. Tapi tidak ada," adu Hanabi dengan nada sedih. "Kakaaaak... bantu aku mencarinya ya..." kali ini dengan nada merajuk.

Hanabi memang manja kepada kakaknya. Ia tidak pernah mengenal sosok ibu yang sudah pergi ke alam lain saat kelahirannya. Sang ayah pun lebih memilih untuk menduda hingga kini walau dua anaknya masih kecil. Hinatalah yang mengisi peran sang ibu bagi Hanabi.

"Coba kau cari lagi dengan teliti. Barangkali terselip di bukumu yang lain," Hinata berusaha memberikan saran kemungkinan di mana buku itu berada. Meninggalkan sarapannya sejenak, Hinata beranjak menuju ruang tamu, tempat Hanabi mengerjakan PR-nya semalam.

Ia mencoba mencari di bawah meja, di bawah tindihan bantal sofa, di antara selipan majalah tua, hingga setiap kolong furnitur yang ada. Hinata tetap tidak dapat menemukannya. Menyerah, akhirnya ia beranjak ke ruang si bungsu.

Buku dan kertas bertebaran di lantai kamar. Boneka serta bantal tergeletak pasrah di kaki ranjang. Jangan lupakan selimut dan seprai yang sudah tidak pada tempatnya. Hinata bingung, sekaligus gatal melihat kamar Hanabi yang bahkan lebih mengerikan dari rumah hantu. Hinata melihat Hanabi yang tampak sudah siap dengan tas jinjing yang biasa ia gunakan.

Hinata menatap heran. Apa bukunya sudah ketemu?

"Ayo kakak. Kita sarapan dan langsung berangkat," ucap Hanabi sembari menarik lengan kakaknya menuju meja makan. "Tenang saja, bukunya sudah ketemu. Untuk masalah kamar, akan aku bereskan setelah pulang sekolah," lanjut Hanabi sembari menunjukkan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah.

Hinata merasa aneh. Biasanya kehebohan yang terjadi di kamar Hanabi masih berlangsung hingga beberapa menit kemudian mendekati jam masuk sekolah. Selain itu, setelah sibuk mencari buku, keributan lain akan muncul. Hanabi yang baru menyadari jika kaus kakinya hanya ada sebelahlah, Hanabi yang berteriak bahwa ia tidak bisa menemukan dasinyalah, Hanabi yang merengek mau memakai pita rambut yang manalah, dan Hanabi-Hanabi yang lain.

Ya sudahlah. Kalau sering-sering begini kan ke sekolah tidak perlu berlari lagi. Mungkin anak ini sudah insaf. Batin Hinata.

Mereka melanjutkan sarapan mereka. Sang ayah hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anak bungsu mereka. Sudah sering dinasihati tapi masih diulangi. Ia hanya berharap anaknya mendapat pelajaran nanti.

Pagi hari yang tenteram bagi keluarga kecil ini. Sarapan pun berjalan khidmat tanpa takut terlambat.

...

Hari yang indah bagi Hinata. Langit berwarna biru cerah dengan corak awan yang beragam. Bunga sakura mulai bermekaran menandakan musim semi yang akan memanjakan hati. Jangan lupakan pula ia yang memasuki kelas dengan wajah berseri, terhindar dari detensi yang menanti. Ia dan adiknya berjalan kaki dengan bahagia hati menikmati sakura yang baru bersemi. Sekolah mereka berada dalam satu gedung. Hinata yang sudah kelas satu SMA sedangkan Hanabi duduk di kelas lima SD.

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Guru mata pelajaran pertama hari itu memasuki ruang kelas tidak lama setelahnya. Hinata mulai menyiapkan buku serta peralatan tulisnya. Saat mengambil buku paket Sejarahnya, Hinata merasa heran. Tekstur sampul miliknya terasa lebih kasar. Sedangkan buku tulis yang ia pegang memiliki sampul yang halus. Pasti ada yang tidak beres. Pikir Hinata.

Benar saja. Buku yang ada dalam tas itu adalah buku tugas adiknya. Lalu Hinata mencari di mana buku catatan sejarah miliknya yang ternyata tidak ada di mana pun di dalam tas itu. Sepertinya semalam saat mereka belajar bersama dengan keadaan meja ruang tamu yang penuh dengan buku berserakan, buku mereka tertukar. Mereka yang sudah mengantuk selepas mengerjakan tugas memilih untuk langsung membereskan buku mereka dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Hinata langsung memasukkan buku tersebut ke dalam tas, sedangkan Hanabi meletakkan bukumu di atas meja belajar miliknya yang berakhir dengan keributan tadi pagi.

Lalu buku catatan Hinata di mana?

Ya sudahlah. Lagi pula yang tertinggal buku catatan ini. Mau mengembalikan buku PR tersebut ke Hanabi, jarak sekolah mereka lumayan jauh –hanya 200 meter sebenarnya. Sehingga Hinata memilih menyimpan dahulu buku PR adik tercintanya.

Kira-kira bagaimana ekspresi Hanabi setelah tahu buku PR yang sudah dia temukan ternyata bukan bukunya. Ia sudah tidak sabar melihat bagaimana Hanabi mengomel ketika tahu bukunya ternyata ada pada Hinata dan Hinata tidak membawakannya pada Hanabi. Padahal jarak sekolah mereka hanya 200 meter.

Sekali-kali menjadi kakak menyebalkan tidak apa kan?

Ah, Hinata senang sekali hari ini.


End file.
